Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+y = -1$ $10x-5y = 1$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+y = -1$ $y = 2x-1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x-5y = 1$ $-5y = -10x+1$ $y = 2x - \dfrac{1}{5}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.